Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой
Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой — песня из мультфильма «Хранитель Лев: Герои саванны», пилотного эпизода сериала «Хранитель Лев». В ней главарь шайки гиен Чужеземья, Джанджа, призывает свою банду к нападению на Земли прайда, пока не сформировалась защитная группировка, именуемая Львиной Охраной и возглавляемая Кайоном, сыном Симбы. Автор и композитор песни — Бо Блэк. На языке оригинала песню исполняют Эндрю Кисино в роли Джанджи и Джонни Рис в роли грифа Мзинго. На русский язык песню дублировал Дмитрий Стрелков в роли Джанджи. Русский текст Джанджа: Жителям Чужеземья Сподручней иметь свой устой Любого спроси из отребья, Вам скажут: мораль для глупцов! Где хочется будем скитаться, Захотим — что хотим будем есть Мы Кайона станем бояться? Мзинго: А мы — на деревьях сидеть? Все: НЕТ! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой! На пути ты у нас не стой! Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой. Джанджа: И покуда хранители медлят, Защищая Земли прайда в ответ, Мы сеем ужас в их землях, А у нас будет сытный обед. Все: Да! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой! На пути ты у нас не стой! Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой. Джанджа: Так, ребята, все сюда! Вот наш план: Пока звери сопят безмятежно, Мы прокрадёмся вдоль скал. Как гром среди ясного неба Разбудит их наш оскал! Все: Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой! На пути ты у нас не стой! Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой. Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой! (Джанджа: Сегодня в бой!) На пути ты у нас не стой! (Джанджа: Всех на убой!) Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой. Узнает наш враг поражения боль! Сегодня в бой идём гурьбой. Текст песни на английском Джанджа When you live in the Outlands It's better to make your own rules Ask anyone outside the Pride Lands The Circle of Life is for fools We go where we want when we want to And we eat Yes, we eat as we please That Kion can't give us curfew Мзинго: Or tell us to stay in the trees Все: No Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Джанджа So before this guard is ready To defend the Pride Lands from harm We'll make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm Все: Yeah Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Джанджа: Tonight we strike Tonight we strike While the animals are in their slumber We'll be creeping beneath And just like a roaring thunder We'll wake them up with our teeth Все: Tonight we strike Tonight we strike No one's safe so time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike (Repeat one time) Tonight we strike Nobody is safe The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight we strike Tonight we strike Видео The Lion Guard Tonight We Strike Song The Lion Guard - Tonight We Strike (Russian) Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва» Категория:Хранитель Лев